1. Field of the Invention
A reacher assembly to assist an individual with limited mobility at the arms, legs, and back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such Reacher assemblies are well known and are generally referred to as health aid assemblies. One such assembly, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,025,191 granted Sep. 27, 2011 to Michael T. Sullivan and Wayne J. Gullick, discloses an assembly with a shaft extending between a manual length and a retriever length opposing one another and defining a guideway with a rectangular shape. The assembly contains a handle attached to and extending transversally away from the manual length and a trigger pivotally attached to the shaft and being spaced from the handle. A closeable jaw is pivotally attached adjacent to the retriever length for movement away from and towards the retriever length of the shaft for gripping an object. A cable is disposed in the guideway of the shaft and interconnects the closeable jaw and the trigger. The closeable jaw is used to grasp objects. A shoehorn is slidably connected to the top wall of the shaft and is slidable from a retracted position to an extended position.
Another such reacher assembly, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,609 granted Oct. 21, 1965 to G. C. Pickard, discloses an assembly with a snare extending in a loop between a fixed end and a movable end with the fixed end connected to the retriever length of the shaft and the movable end of the snare extending into the guideway. This assembly is used to snare and lasso objects by expanding and contracting the closed loop of the snare.